Random Acts
by Marla's Lost
Summary: She was the manager of a chain of stationary stores. He was a high school guidance counselor. She was a vague figure from his memories. He was an adversary from the life she left behind. A family tragedy devastated the Forman family. Could two people who detested each other in the past find hope and love in the present? It wouldn't be easy – that was a definite fact.
1. 01 - Nothing Stayed the Same

**Author Note:**_ Big shout out to Nannygilrl for the wonderful image art - she also gave me great feedback regarding posting this story. Adore you Prissy - thanks for making me look good!_

_Be warned: I do not have a Beta and all the grammar mistakes are mine own – read at your own peril all you English Majors out there ._

¸.•*´ `*•.¸¸.•*

_**Prologue – **_**Winter 1987**

_It was just a dried up piece of mistletoe surrounded by faded red plastic holly berries. It must have been...what...20? 30 years old? Yet it sat in this old shoe box wrapped in pale yellow tissue paper with such care that it must have meant something. More curious was the question of who put it there?_

_Looking around the attic, Eric Forman sighed quietly. The old family home was empty now. The rafters were full of dusty cobwebs and musty odors. There were no anticipated grandchildren running amok and Laurie was drifted to other places. After Kitty's accident, Red spent every day at the nursing home. He had an apartment adjacent to Serenity Palms because it was close._

_No one lived at 416 Marie Drive, Point Place, Wisconsin anymore._

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

It was a fluke that Eric had planned on dropping by the house because he needed some extra dishes for the little Christmas party he was hosting at his Kenosha apartment. Knowing his mom, there was a good set of Grandma Sigurdsson's china somewhere in storage. He had swung by the nursing home to say "hello" and got roped into searching for a specific Christmas ornament for Kitty's little bedside tree.

"_It will only take a minute of your life son; don't be a dumbass on something as simple as this."_

Well, when Red put it that way….who was he to refuse?

Wasn't it strange how small the old homestead seemed when you didn't live there anymore? It was like going back to the old merry-go-round that had seemed huge as a kid, but was now merely a metal disc that spun around aimlessly.

Nothing stayed the same.

He let himself in through the backdoor with a key hidden under a rock. The house smelled closed up with just a hint of Lysol. No warm cookies waiting for company. No television cranked full blast…just a pine scent and the click of the thermostat turning the heater on.

The attic was where Kitty Forman kept everything. Eric hadn't been up here in years and was nearly bowled over when he saw all the boxes and trunks that lined the sloped walls. Then when he almost felt like giving up, he found it - the old milk crate that protected his best comic books. The same crate he kept in hidden in the back corner of his bedroom closet so many years ago. That was definitely going in the back of his Mazda RX-7.

Picking up his mother's duct taped box, he walked over to a dusty pine rocking chair and sat down. It was with much trepidation that he decided to open it. His fingers got as far as lifting the top right edge and he stopped. Did he really want to open his mother's faded memories here?

In the Forman attic?

Hell yeah!

It was just a dried up piece of mistletoe surrounded by faded red plastic holly berries. It must have been...what...20? 30 years old? Yet it sat in this old shoebox wrapped in pale yellow tissue paper with such care that it must have meant something.

Some surprise that turned out to be!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**Chapter 01 - **Nothing stayed the same

_**Eric**_

1986 was polarizing. Life had been so different in the last seven years that Africa seemed like a dream and high school was just a blip on his radar. It happened to turn out that teaching wasn't something Eric Forman was good at either. Even with a degree, it was determined that he was a terrible educator!

Just when it seemed there was no hope, he found his true calling as a high school guidance counselor. This job was nothing like old Mr. Bray, the pervy Point Place counselor that had a crush on Donna.

Nope, Kenosha High students thought Eric Forman was pretty cool. The hours were great, the rewards of the job were nice and there was always the pretty French teacher, Daphne Dubois, and the perks in the break room. A nice car, a nice apartment and coffee with the most popular teacher….did life get any better for Eric Forman?

Actually it wasn't always this good. After college, Eric and his high school girlfriend tried living together since marriage proved to be an unsuccessful venture. Donna was a wonderful roommate, but while the excitement of dating was great for a bedroom romp every blue moon, it seemed that after living with the same person for five years…passion turned to just being really great companions.

It wasn't that he loved Donna Pinciotti less; it was just that he wasn't _in love_ with her anymore. She was still on his radar as a great friend, but the romance was burned out like a sad campfire ember after the last marshmallow had been roasted.

His smore was no more.

Eric's life had turned around with a new job. He got his first new car that was nothing like the Vista Cruiser. It was fast and the interior felt like the cockpit of an airplane. Women noticed him (or was it the car?) His dad was finally proud of Eric's accomplishments and his mom was tickled when Eric took her for a drive.

"Ahahaha…honey….don't drive so fast!" his mom loved to shout above the radio. This was a time when Kitty Forman really let down her hair and she seemed so much happier now that all the kids were out of the house. (Contrary to her complaints that all her little birds had flown the coop, she was spending bonus time with her husband.)

Red Forman was enjoying retirement. He entered fishing tournaments and actually won money instead of ribbons. "Can't buy a beer with a ribbon son." He liked to say. This new happy Red even helped his son move from Donna's apartment to the new Kenosha rental that sported the Forman name on the brass mail slot downstairs.

All was right with the world.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

_**Jackie**_

Jackie looked around the nearly bare apartment she had shared with Steven. He was covering a box with duct tape to keep it shut. Jackie thought he was just avoiding her again. Sitting on the edge of the old scarred wood of the coffee table she sighed, "Steven….you said it yourself. It's for the best."

He looked up with a raised brown. "I didn't say it was for the best. I said it was the best way for us to not kill each other and run screaming into the night."

Jackie shrugged, "Tomato – tomatoe…it's still the same right? I don't want us to hate each other."

Hyde pushed his glasses up his nose and collapsed into the faded blue chair. "I don't hate you and I don't want to fight either."

She smiled that little smile that always warmed his heart. "This time it's not Michael."

He gave into a grin, "This time it's not Sam."

With a small chuckle, Jackie nodded her head. "It's really my career this time. I'm not trying to choose between you and a profession. I have a great job and you'll do fine in Milwaukee."

Steven removed his glasses and cleaned the lens with the hem of his faded gray Pink Floyd tee-shirt. "Yeah…who'd ever thought that W.B. would want me to head up a department in his company. I mean picking the rock and roll that people really want to hear. Not some shit that hits the top 40 once in a while."

"And you'll be great! I know you don't want to move, but Steven, this really is a once in a lifetime opportunity and we tried the living together thing, but you know what I really want and right now….we are two different paths."

He shook his head sadly, "When did you grow up? 1986 has been your lucky year." He marveled that his girlfriend was more mature than the fresh out of high school Jackie he moved in with. The growing pains had been enormous, but he learned a lot about himself and Jackie over the years. She was right. His brass ring was within reach and if he wanted to change the music scene from this shitty punk rock hip hop fuck…then the music industry ship needed Steven Hyde at the helm.

Jackie looked over at his solemn face and knew he was thinking about his future. Once he had learned of Edna's passing and Bud's life sentence in prison, Steven took a more hands-on approach of his own life. He was deliberate and methodical and even had a savings account built up for emergencies. Jackie couldn't have been prouder.

_And_ Steve was just as proud of his girlfriend who became the manager of a chain of stationary stores that had locations all throughout the greater lower Wisconsin territory. The nice paycheck Jackie earned made any inconvenience not so horrible and she liked what she did and she was good at it!

But now was the time for them to part. It wasn't that she loved Steven less; it was just that she wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. He would always be on her radar as a great friend, but the romance was burned out like a sad limp scented candle.

Now Steve was just a pool of colored memories where she could wax melodramatically with a nice bottle of wine.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

1987

Jackie's apartment was tiny but it was hers. She decorated with all her favorite hues and soft fabrics and plenty of pillows. Donna said it had looked like a rainbow threw up in the living room. The two old friends would get together every few months to chat about their jobs and talk about what they wanted from the future.

"Plenty of freedom to do what I want and write what I want and…and just wear plaid if it suits me." Donna exclaimed.

Jackie laughed, "You can wear a kilt and it's still plaid…I'm just saying that sometimes a power suit with those big padded shoulders will really work for you."

The wardrobe argument was just an easy way to say, "I missed you." With Donna working in the newsroom of a cable television station, she didn't have much time for catching up with old friends. Eric had his new life and Kelso and Fez moved on as well.

Jackie was still Jackie and Donna was thankful that some things never changed.

Jackie still kept tabs with Fez who was now a fabulous famous male model / dancer and would often been seen on a late night Spanish variety show. He was be paid well to dance and not speak. The minute he opened his mouth…the _Fez_ spilled out and spoiled the suave debonair persona he had fought to create. The latest garbage magazine had tied him to an affair with both the husband and wife of a famous singing duet.

Jackie smiled sadly and put the tabloid magazine back on her coffee table. Fez could take care of himself. It was Michael Kelso she was most worried about.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

_**Flashback...**_

_**August 1986**_

It was an ordinary day. Kitty was getting ready for her part-time stint at the hospital and Red was going to play cards at the VFW hall. She was dressed in her pink nurse's uniform and white cap and those thick rubber soled shoes. Red kissed her cheek goodbye as she wiggled her fingers and he promised to take them both out to dinner when her shift was through. "I'll hold you to that Red Forman." She smiled.

That was the last time Red could recall his wife really smiling. It would be his last favorite memory of her. He looked at the old woman now sitting in the wheelchair wrapped in a robe while bathing her face in the sunlight. This was not the same woman he married. His wife had vitality and sweetness and a big heart. This woman was crippled and a mere shadow of the Kitty Forman he used to know.

"Mr. Forman?" A chipper voice broke him from his reverie. "Mr. Forman? We have to take your wife to therapy now. You can come back at four and join her for dinner."

Red blinked and turned his head to look at the nurse. "I'm sorry…you were saying?"

Nurse Adeline pointed at her watch. "4:00 o'clock. You can come back at four."

Red nodded and leaned down to kiss the withered cheek. He gently turned Kitty's head until he could see that she was looking at his eyes. "Honey, I'll be back soon okay? I have…I need to run to the shop and make sure those dumb asses are doing their jobs."

This was a lie, since Forman & Son had been sold years ago. The terrible thing was that Kitty couldn't remember. The automobile accident robbed her of some of her memories and brutally injured her body and aged her soul.

"_Mr. Forman, I'm sorry. The other driver had been drinking and was ejected through the windshield – we couldn't save him…but your wife…. she's in the emergency room and we have the best doctors doing everything they can."_

Red would forever remember how it felt like his world came to a screeching halt and tipped on its axis. The love of his life was relying on the hands of skilled surgeons to save her and the drunken dumbass that nearly took her life could never explain why he ran the stop sign.

Never explain why Kitty's left turn became her last.

Nothing could ever be explained again.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**August 1987**

Eric was dropping by for his weekly visit to Serenity Palms to see his mother_. _Since the terrible accident, he could always find a reason NOT to stop by but this was his mom and Laurie was out grifting somewhere…he needed to be here. Mostly to give his dad some time to get away from the nursing home.

The place smelled like Pine-Sol slightly reeking with old urine. Eric hated that as he walked through the carpeted hallways, old people would scurry after him reaching out with those flesh covered fingers while calling him some other person's name. He hated the rows of wheelchairs that were foot pedaled like some Flintstone car as the dinner hour bell dinged.

He hated that his mother was helplessly seat belted into a chair so she couldn't tumble forward. He hated that of all the people in the world to get injured it was his mom. Kitty Forman had done nothing, but wait in a left turn lane for the light to turn green.

"_Son, all I can tell you is that she's not dead. They don't know the extent of the brain damage or whether she'll ever fully recover. When you see her…please try not to look shocked. Don't cry – just be….just act like the loveable dumbass you are."_

Eric remembered his father's advice just before each visit. He didn't want his facial expression to upset her, especially if she was having a lucid moment. Those were the best visits – the ones where she remembered him.

"Hey mom!" he feigned excitement at seeing the back of the wheelchair sitting in front of the window. The head slightly turned at the salutation and he stepped into the room with his little bouquet. Sitting in the chair next to his mom, he smiled. "I brought you some flowers."

Kitty smiled tiredly. Her eyes were shining today but she looked exhausted. Her hand reached out to touch him. "Eric."

Eric's heart sighed happily – his mom remembered him today. This was unexpected and exciting at the same time – he wished his dad were here. He carefully picked up her hand, "How do you feel today?"

Kitty smiled sadly, "Bones are aching but good. Your father was here a little while ago but Bob took him to the cafeteria."

Eric hadn't known about that. "Mom, would you like to go sit in the sunshine for a while?"

A brighter smile lit up her face. "I'd like that dear."

Eric took the brakes off the wheelchair and rolled his mother around and slid open the sliding glass door that led to the tree-lined courtyard. "It's a little warm but the fresh air will feel good."

Kitty wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders and waited for Eric to stop rolling the chair and take a seat across from her. She looked at him tenderly, "So honey….how are you doing in school?"

Eric shot her a puzzled look and replied, "I'm getting ready for Career Day so it's pretty exciting."

"Is Donna still having trouble with her Biology homework?"

Eric frowned, "What? Mom, Donna's not in school. She's working on that cable television…oh." He fell back against the bench. His mother has forgotten the present again. She must be thinking he was still going to Point Place high. How frightening it must be for her to learn something new!

Patiently and carefully he began again. "Mom, do you know what day it is?"

Kitty's brow furrowed. "Thursday?"

Eric shook his head, 'No mom. It's Saturday. I always come to visit you on Saturday remember?"

Kitty feigned a soft laugh, "Oh…that's right…I was thinking of something else. Tell me about your day sweetheart."

That was how Red found his family. Eric was talking about the pretty French teacher and making his mother laugh. The sun was making Kitty's pale cheeks tinge pink and for a brief second, he could almost forget there was ever an accident.

He stepped forward and the world started to get a little gray and dizzy. Red grabbed the door frame for support. "Eric?" He managed to get out. The next thing Red Forman remembered he was lying on a stretcher with an IV in his arm.

"Dad!" Eric said in his high alarmed squeaky voice. "What happened?"

Red tried to sit up but still felt dizzy. "I'm okay son. Get this damn needle out of my arm."

Kitty's private physician, Dr. Gilmore, turned around with a clipboard in his hand. "Mr. Forman…how long has it been since you visited your cardiologist?"

Red shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know – Kitty kept track of…." He hung his head, "I can't remember."

Dr. Gilmore frowned, "Well, I'm going to recommend you make an appointment and don't worry too much. It could be the heat, stress or maybe you need your heart looked at. Just get it checked out."

Resigned, Red scratched his balding head and agreed, "I'll call on Monday doc."

Eric was freaking out. His mom couldn't remember his name and now dad was having heart problems? Red looked at his son, "Eric, don't get all twitchy on me. I'm fine now. Kiss your mom good bye and we'll see you next week."

Eric turned to look at his mother who was smiling at the birds, "I'll call you dad. Make that appointment okay?" This wasn't some random request Eric was making – he was sincerely worried about his dad.

Red felt like a yoke was slung over his shoulders. He couldn't be having health problems now – not when Kitty needed him most! This was so unfair. He had fought wars! Raised teenagers! Now he was losing his health?

Eric patted his dad on the shoulder, "Mom needs ya dad…see the doctor okay?"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:** _Note...I'm making a concerted effort to make the chapters longer so there won't be so many as I usually do - stay tuned!_


	2. 02 – Crash and Burn

**Author Note: **_... Oh wow! Thanks for all the pm's and positive messages - I'm glad this story touched you in some way._

* * *

**Chapter 02** – Crash and Burn

**September** 1987

Jackie sat down with the newly engaged couple and laid out three albums of wedding invitations. The thick crème colored binders were lavishing decorated with lace and ribbons and appealed to a woman's senses. Jackie was keenly aware of the subliminal message she was sending. She slipped her reading glasses on the end of her nose and picked up her gold pen and pulled the order pad out of her desk drawer.

She smiled at the bride-to-be. "You want your wedding invitations to be as elegant as your ceremony. This is something that you need to fit into your wedding budget. It's as important as the cake you choose for your reception."

Jackie looked at the fiancée and explained. "Years from now….when you look back at your first wedding anniversary, these invitations will be a pleasant reminder of your special day. Not to mention that the in-laws will use these as keepsakes and they are something nice to show your future children."

She saw the recognition in their faces and knew she had sold them on possibly her top line of product. "I'm going to let you look through the albums…I 'm going to get some envelope samples out of the supply room….I'll be right back."

With her sassy little black pencil skirt and mauve blouse, Jackie skirted the giant Xerox machine that was vomiting out collated printouts for some boring physicians meeting that was being held in a Hilton Hotel conference room. She rounded the corner where the photo developer machine was chugging out color prints on Kodak paper. She loved the sounds of all these pieces of equipment working on her creations.

Smiling, she waved at Lydia and Nadine who were working the front counter. They waved back while Lydia pointed towards the front door. Harold, her floor manager, was flirting with a customer by the water fountain. Shaking her head, Jackie walked over towards her employee and tapped the toe of her black high heel until she caught Harold's attention.

Jackie smiled her condolences at the poor trapped customer who eased around the sales manager and back into the stationary aisle. Meanwhile Jackie glared at Harold. "How many times have I told you to quit hitting on the shoppers until _after_ they buy something? We'll be lucky if she brings back a roll of film."

"Miss Jackie…I'm sorry…she was just so pretty and you know how I love the pretty girls."

Jackie groaned inwardly. _Oh how she knew!_ "Look Harold, why don't you take a walk, get some fresh air and come back in with a better attitude. I've saved your ass from being fired…like…three times now…." She reminded him of the sexual harassment complaints in the previous months. With a poke of her finger into his bicep, Harold got the great idea of going out and bringing everyone back a Diet Coke.

Lydia sat down in a swivel chair and quietly applauded. "I felt so bad for that lady but it's hard to get around this counter and save people." She explained.

Jackie nodded. "I'd hate to lose him…Harold is a good employee when he's not trying to cop a feel…god, he reminds me of Fez!"

Nadine's eyes lit up, "You mean Fez the model? That Fez? I heard he's in Barcelona doing a cologne commercial." She sighed happily. "Please introduce me the next time he comes to town?"

Jackie laughed, "Better than that, I'll get you a date." She looked up as more customers came in through the door. "Back to work!" and then reminded herself to pick up those envelopes. There was a wedding to announce and a profit to be made.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Arthur Greenspan was perched on the corner of his massive mahogany desk. Being the principal of a prestigious high school afforded Arthur luxuries such as a window office and the best parking spot in the teacher's lot. The money might not have been as great as if he was in a bigger city but Kenosha was practical. His pregnant wife told him they needed that three bedroom ranch home and the school helped him achieve that prerequisite.

Cindy Betz was busying typing up her shorthand notes on her standard IBM Selectric typewriter when the desk intercom buzzed. "Yes Mr. Greenspan?"

His voice was louder than necessary as he spoke, "Cindy, I want to see Counselor Forman in my office after lunch. I have some suggestions for Career Day."

Cindy turned a page in her notebook and wrote down Forman/Trouble and smiled to herself. "I'll contact him shortly sir."

"Well…good. Thank you." The intercom was silent but Cindy could hear Greenspan pacing the floor. He did that every time he thought he had a good idea which was usually a horrible proposal like the "Senior Square Egg Toss" that sent three girls to the nurses office with bruises. His other terrible notion was "Home Ec versus Shop Show Down." The guys would bake cup cakes while the girls would make pickle forks using jig saws. Burns and bloodied fingers were the course of the day in the nurse's office once again.

Still, Cindy didn't mind some crazy ideas. She liked Mr. Forman. He was cute and smart and had a wicked sense of humor and he was single. She wrote out Greenspan's note and folded it in half and asked an office helper to run it to the high school counselor's office. Now to use her lunch time to freshen her make up! It was going to be a good day after all!

Eric was kicked back with his feet on his desktop, a cup of coffee in his hand and a catalog for a new science curriculum in his lap. Fortunately, there was some obscure Star Wars references that made him chuckle. "…Art-2….D-2 my ass!"

A quick knock on the door interrupted his reverie and he slid his feet to the floor. "Come in!"

A pretty sophomore stuck her head through the threshold. "I have a note from the office Mr. Forman?"

Eric smiled and struggled to remember her name. All these blonde high school girls were starting to look the same, "Just set it on my desk please."

The note was dropped and the door was shut with a giggle. _A gaggle of giggles_…that description exactly described the Kenosha Hawk's current drill team, pep squad and its Booster club. All those perfectly groomed teenagers walking and talking in unison to the beat of the school band…which reminded him of a certain cheerleader he used to despise…..what ever happened with Hyde and Jackie?

Hyde used to stop by frequently when Kitty was first admitted to the hospital, but Eric knew that seeing his adopted mom in such terrible shape really affected his scruffy headed friend. When Hyde got the job in Milwaukee, he promised to call - but the calls came fewer and farther between – finally, when he did call, Kitty didn't always remember who he was.

A traumatic brain injury did that to people. It also hurt the friends and family of the victim. Eric was still worried that something was wrong with his dad. Red wasn't sleeping; he wasn't eating properly, never exercised and was definitely under stress. His father did not want to talk about it.

Period.

xXx

Greenspan was standing with his back to the door while he looked out the window in what Eric assumed was his authoritarian position. He was a little Nazi looking guy and what he lacked in height; he made up for in general jackassedness. Eric calmly stood in the doorway until the silence was unbearable and Greenspan was forced to turn and acknowledge he had company.

"Well, it took you long enough to get here." Greenspan muttered settling himself in his leather chair. He glanced at the picture of his pregnant wife and looked at the striking bachelor in front of him. _Only to have that kind of freedom again_. He sighed and added, "Sorry…I'm in a bit of a rush. I was thinking about your Career Day."

Eric took a seat and kicked back. "I had some thoughts of my own."

Greenspan picked up a freshly sharpened number 2 pencil and twirled it in his fingers. "I want it to be huge. No…bigger than huge. Gigantic. I want celebrities, sports figures, poets…funeral directors….I want the students to have a wide range of career opportunities to choose from."

Eric blinked. _Funeral director to sport's figures?_ How in the hell was he supposed to pull this one off? He listened with half an ear while Arthur Greenspan railed off another list of demands. When the principal was finally tired of talking, Eric stood up. "I'll take your thoughts into consideration – I have some telephone calls to make and…oh, Greenspan…I need a budget. None of your _celebrities_ are going to do this for free."

Arthur blinked. _Really? They wouldn't do it for free? It would cost money?_ Crap!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Nadine carried three Margaritas to the small table where her coworkers were nibbling on taco chips and salsa. Jackie was laughing while Lydia was talking about her latest loser date. "…and I said, here's a tip…don't call me!"

Nadine smiled with those perfect teeth, "Was that the date with Walter?"

Jackie reached for her drink and smiled, "What I wouldn't give for one lousy date I could laugh about."

Lydia chided her manager softly, "…and here you had the love of your life and now you two are kaput…"

Jackie held up her hand in mock protest. "It was a decision made by Steven and me and well…..as much as I love him and will always love him…..we are two different people with different goals…"

"Blah blah blah…." Lydia laughed, "…heard this story a hundred times. Maybe it's time you started looking for a Walter of your own!"

And that was the best advice Jackie had heard in a long time.

xXx

Eric and his two coworkers were sharing a pitcher of beer while the crowd got noisier as Happy Hour hit its apex. Maria's Margarita Shack was in full swing. Cutting Crew was blasting through the speakers with "_I Just Died in Your Arms_" and some single guys were dancing after some failed flirting.

Cindy Betz was chewing on the end of her straw watching Eric talk. Didn't he know she had the biggest crush on him? No, all of Eric's attention was spent listening to Taylor Parsons, the gym teacher, talk about events for Career Day. Eric Forman had the nicest green eyes and was so animated – he was one of her favorite teachers and the students loved him too. What could she do to get his attention? Cindy looked around the crowd at the couples that were standing close and those dancing and she had an idea. _Maybe a little trip to the ladies room to remove her bra was in order…. neither Taylor nor Eric would ignore her then_!

"Yeah but Donkey Basketball is so….so 70's and frankly Eric, these kids wouldn't get it. They would just put their fingers in their throats and fake a gag me."

Eric laughed and noticed that Cindy was headed off into the bar. He nodded at her receding figure, "What's up with her?"

Taylor laughed, "Are you blind man? She's infatuated with you. That girl has the biggest crush on you and the sad thing is she's Greenspan's secretary…you do anything wrong and she's got his ear."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I've already got the principal up my ass and now if I piss of Cindy I get it double?" Memories of Red Forman foot-in-the-ass comments merged into one. "How do I tell her I don't feel the same? I mean she's great to hang out with, but you know…me and Donna…."

Taylor ran his fingers through his thick blond hair"…yeah yeah yeah…you tried and failed…or should I saw crashed and burned? That was a relationship based on two people maturing in different directions. Just give Cindy the old "I'm still seeing my ex-fiancee' story and I'm sure she'll leave you alone."

Eric sighed, "You know who I wish we had brought?"

Taylor downed his mug of beer, "Who's that?"

"Daphne Dubois."

Taylor grinned, "Amen brother. I could use another ceramics lesson myself."

"It's French class man, Ceramics is an elective."

The blonde raised his hand, "Okay, then I _elect_ to take Ceramics."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Jackie opened the door to the ladies room only to spy a young lady struggling to remove her long sleeved sweater from an earring. She caught Jackie's eyes in the mirror and uttered, "Help?"

Jackie set her handbag on the edge of the sink and hurried over to extract the rhinestone hoops from the knitted fabric. "What were you doing?"

The young girl was near tears. "I was trying to take off my bra to impress a guy."

Jackie clucked her tongue as she eased the hook through the cream colored crocheted material. "Well, honey, if you have to take off your bra to impress someone, maybe he's not the right guy you want to make an impression on. You're going to attract a lot of sleazy guys if you do."

"But _he_ is so worth it." Cindy sighed.

The darker haired girl handed her back the earring and smiled. "I hope so." Jackie pointed at the brassiere hanging from Cindy's arm. "You might want to put _that_ in your purse. Seriously though, think about what you are about to do and how it might turn out."

Then Jackie turned back to the mirror, opened her clutch and touched up her lipstick which was already perfect. She smiled at her reflection and waggled her fingers at the young lady and replied, "Good luck to you!"

Cindy stuffed her bra into her handbag and said, "Thanks and I'll think about what you said."

Jackie smiled back, "Good."

Cindy watched the pretty woman leave the restroom and she struggled to maintain her composure. Dating was so hard! But the bra was off and now it was time to go back to the party.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric was swallowing the last of his beer when Taylor nudged him on the arm and whispered, "Look…but don't look."

Eric frowned, "What?" And then he saw it – or them. Cindy came bouncing back from the ladies room with an uneven roll of her breasts. One went up on the left side while the other bounced in the opposite direction. This would have undoubtedly delighted his old friend Fez, but it was just awkward to watch.

Eric hissed, "Just talk to her face…don't look at _them_."

Rosy cheeks and a big smile greeted the two Kenosha High employees, "Hey guys! Did I miss anything?"

Taylor coughed as a nipple apparently caught on a loop of her sweater weave. "Er…no Cin…we were just…leaving."

Eric nodded and threw a couple of bills on the table. "I….I…gotta go…. see my…see how mom's doing. Dad says she's having a good day. You have a great weekend!"

Cindy frowned and shrugged her petite shoulders. She smiled at the waiter who was eyeing her seductively and ordered another drink. This day didn't have to end bad just because those two losers didn't see a good thing when it was right in front of them!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Jackie waved at her coworkers and turned to unlock her Mustang. She loved Happy Hour at Maria's Margarita Shack. The music was great, the appetizers weren't fattening and she got to get a good look at what crop of men 1987 was turning out to be.

Yet it was sad.

She threw her purse on the passenger seat and put her key in the ignition. It has been months since she talked to Steven and it wasn't like she missed him urgently. It was just that she wished he called more often…or took her calls. She knew he was busy. He was flying to another city, state or country all the time while W.B. was producing. Steven was making his mark on the music scene and he was happy and successful.

Wasn't that what she wanted?

_Well, yeah, but Jackie Burkhart wanted to be happy too_. Success she had, but success didn't take you on a date or curl up with you to watch a movie on cable. Success could be lonely.

The engine purred as she put the gear into reverse and BAM! The impact of the Mustang hitting another car was felt all through her body. She was positive she had looked in the rear view mirror before backing up.

Jackie pulled her registration and insurance card from the glove box and summoning all of her poise and a with a big smile on her face got out of the car. The other driver was looking at his caved in hood and kicking the front driver's side tire. He was obviously pissed.

"My car!"

"Hey, I'm sorry!" She exhaled. "I didn't see you." _It was just a random accident!_

The damaged car's owner turned around and glared, "Well, if you didn't go 60 miles an hours out of a parking space…..oh…my…god."

Jackie looked into a pair of green eyes she hadn't seen in forever. "Oh. My. God."

Years of spending time on an old yellow couch in the Forman basement came flooding back. She grew up there and that old group of friends helped her be the successful woman she was. Suddenly she felt like she was a teenager again. "Eric?"

Hearing his name said in a familiar voice jolted him out of his pissed off mood. He looked at the dark haired woman clutching a purse and was staggered. "Jackie Burkhart?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah…it's been years."

She reached out a hand and he reached out his to shake it, but came away with her driver's license and car insurance information. "Oh." He felt a little embarrassed. He watched as she walked around the dented car and whistled. "Was it new?"

"Well…yeah…I've only had it for a year. Sooo… yeah."

She trailed a finger over the hood. "Seriously, I didn't see you when I was backing up."

Eric puffed up his chest just in case she was getting ready to burn him as she was apt to do or used to do. "Well, I did have the right of way…"

Jackie smiled, "I take full responsibility. Just give me your insurance papers and I'll get the claim started. I totally didn't expect to hit anyone, much less _you_ in this parking lot."

His brows furrowed, "What do you mean _me_? I was enjoying Happy Hour with my friends."

Jackie shrugged, "Oh, I just can't imagine you partying outside your parents' house…that's all."

"I do have my own apartment you know." He said almost indignantly.

She laughed, "Eric Forman…all grown up and with your own apartment_." Why was she being so mean? _"I think that's... swell." _Oh, she was being sarcastic too!_

Eric glared. "You don't need to be rude about it."

She looked up and smiled, "I'm not rude. Sorry if I came off that way. I guess seeing you brought back some old habits."

"I could tell." He huffed. Reaching into his window, Eric pulled out a small notepad and pencil and started writing down her information. "What's your phone number?"

Jackie had been thinking about the last time she was in the Forman house and his question startled her from her reverie. "My phone number? Why do you need that?"

"I don't. My insurance company does. Why would I want to call you?" _Now why was he being so rude?_ It was just a fender-bender. It's not like she totaled his car or anything like that! "It's like my insurance people will talk to your insurance people…unless…maybe you don't want to report this…"

Jackie touched his notepad. "I'll let my insurance company handle this. Do you want me to go call you a tow?"

Eric looked at his dented front end and determined he could at least get it out of the crowded parking lot. "No. I'll go park it at that gas station on the corner. I really hope your policy covers a rental car."

Jackie had already done what was necessary. "Of course…I'm sure you need to get back to your video store…" _God, she was just being awful!_ "Maybe I'll stop by and rent a movie someday."

Eric could only flap his lips. She thought he worked at Blockbuster or something as equally disgusting? Before he could retort, she was back in her car and on her way. A tap on the shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, who was the hottie that crashed your car?" Taylor asked thoughtfully.

"That wasn't a hottie. That was a nottie. A real pain in the ass from way back."

"Whatever. Did you get her number?" The gym teacher asked.

Eric knew the real Jackie Burkhart and replied honestly, "Oh yeah…I got her number."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**: _...not to worry...more Kitty and Red in the next chapter_


	3. 03 – Chance Meetings

**Author Note: **_...my dear readers you continue to delight and inspire me - here is this week's chapter - thank you and *hugs* for all those PM's_

* * *

**Chapter 03** – Chance Meetings

Kitty smiled at the post card from Donna. She looked at the cork-board that was nailed to her wall. Pictures of people whose names she often forgot (and later remembered) littered the board under colored thumbtacks. Smiling happy faces and places Kitty Forman didn't recognize seemed to glare down at her. She was feeling abandoned again. The doctor's said that it wasn't uncommon with a brain injury such as hers. _What brain injury?_ Memories could come and go but at least she was _healing_.

She looked at the chalkboard that reminded her of her name, the date and what time meals would be served. Kitty's eyes brimmed with tears when she saw the empty wheelchair parked beside the bed. This wasn't her home and this wasn't her bedroom. It was just a random accident they said. _Why was she here and not in her own house?_ Why couldn't she remember!

"Hello Mrs. Forman!" a cheerful voice greeted her from the doorway. Kitty wiped her eyes with the back of her fingers and turned her head. "Who are you?"

Eyes crinkled with a smile. "I'm Yvonne and I'm here to take you to your hair appointment. Mr. Forman said he will come and take you for a walk later."

Kitty smiled. Red. Of all the things she had forgotten, Red Forman was her best memory. "I'd like that."

Yvonne smiled. "Let's get you in the wheelchair and have you all prettied up for when your husband arrives."

Kitty tightened the belt on her robe and smiled shakily, "Thank you. I think getting out of this room is just what I need."

.¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Lydia emptied the last of the Kahlua mix into the pitcher and frowned. "Didn't we just buy this?"

Jackie turned from her bag-o-chips display and frowned, "What? Oh! We got that _last_ Saturday…when is Nadine getting here? We're gonna miss the movie."

Lydia brushed her auburn hair from her face, "She'll be here…so hey, tell me more about your car crash. I noticed that the old Mustang didn't have many dents."

Jackie grinned. "She's a tough old girl. He had one of those fancy new cars that break easily."

Lydia tried to coax more information from her boss. "…and…..could he be your….._Walter_?"

Jackie's eyes opened wide. "Eric Forman? NO! Not even. It was just one of those….things….you know, I was there and he was there and wham! I slammed into his car. Totally an accident."

Laughing eyes wanted more. "So how do you know him?"

Jackie hooked a leg over the arm of her sofa and smiled, "Steven was his best friend."

"Oh kill me now with the Steven stuff." Lydia laughed. The front door opened and Nadine entered as the wind slammed the door shut behind her. "It's freezing out there! When did it get so cold?" She shrugged out of her coat and saw the posture of an intense conversation. "Oh tell me too!"

Lydia smiled, "Jackie was going to tell us about that random _stranger_ she crashed into yesterday who is NOT Saint Steven."

Jackie tossed a soft green pillow at her friends head. "His name is Eric Forman and I practically grew up in his basement."

Both friends were now waiting for details. Jackie laughed softly. "I guess I should start with Michael…because if it wasn't for him, I never would have met Eric and Steven."

A hushed, "Oooohhhh…" was elicited from two pair of female lips. "More please."

The brunette laughed, "Actually, when my mom split for Mexico and my dad went to prison, it was Eric's parents who looked out for me. They got the neighbor, my old best friend, Donna, to let me share her room so I could finish school. I would hang out in the Forman basement just talking and well….hanging out. Nothing more."

"But you fell in love with Steven." Nadine was still confused. "Where's Michael?"

"Michael had a real chance at happiness with the mother of his child, but now I think he's still doing drugs. I tried to help him, but Eric's sister kept getting in the way."

Lydia frowned, "Are you sure this isn't some soap opera? I mean it just keeps getting deeper and deeper and…."

"Let's just go to the movies okay ladies?" Jackie wanted to change the subject. Dredging up the failed attempts to help Michael was just going to depress her and she didn't want to ruin a good Saturday night.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Red watched as Kitty fell asleep with a smile on her lightly wind burnt face. Today was the happiest she had been in a long time. She remembered her sister and that Halloween was coming but she had forgotten that Eric didn't live at home anymore.

"_Oh, make sure that Eric takes out the trash on Thursday. That's the day they pick up the big stuff and I want to get rid of that old stool in the den. You know the one that has the broken leg? It's not nice enough to give to Pastor Dave."_

Red loved how she talked like nothing had ever happened. Little did his Kitty know that he had been living in an apartment across the street for almost a year. The thought of living in _their_ home, alone, was petrifying. Yeah, he didn't want to tell Eric his heart was giving him problems again and the idea of keeping up a two story house was stressful. It just seemed easier to turn everything off and lock it up until Kitty was ready to come home. Or…he hated to even think of it...his wife might not ever get better and Serenity Palms would be her permanent address until she died.

"Hey dad! How's mom?"

Red looked up to see his son walking into the small private room. Impulsively, he put an arm around the slimmer shoulders and gave Eric a hug muttering, "Don't try to think too hard about this."

Eric hugged him back. "Hey, guess who I _ran_ into?"

Brown brows lifted, "Do I really have to guess?"

Eric laughed and sat on the edge of Kitty's hospital bed. "Jackie Burkhart. Or at least, she ran into me and dented my car."

"Really. What was she driving?" Red was interested in talking about something that wasn't illness related or a dumbass topic.

"Seriously dad, I wasn't hurt – thanks for asking."

Red shrugged. "Oh, that's what I meant. So what kind of car does she have?"

Eric held up his hands and scratched his head, "I think it was a Mustang?"

Red chuckled, "That's a nice little pony. I bet it dinged up your little foreign job pretty good. I love a well made Ford automobile."

Eric let his dad ramble on about cars and waited for the perfect moment to interject. "I finally got that date with the French teacher."

Red looked at his son, "Dabney Whatshername?"

Eric grinned, "Daphne Dubois. Well, it's really a double date. We're having dinner with some friends from school and then doing something later."

A nod of approval was all that Eric wanted and he got it. "Sounds like a real lady so you treat her with respect." Red cautioned.

"I'll be on my best behavior. How's mom?"

The elder Forman smiled, "She had a real good day. Lots of memories and I think she made some new ones. I talked to the doctor and he said something about synapses in her brain reconnecting and it helps her memory. Don't know what a synapse is or care, but if it helps Kitty, I'll buy a boatload."

Eric looked at his mother sleeping peacefully and just wished they could go back in time 13 months. Kitty Forman would have been happily sitting in her green and copper kitchen drinking coffee and reading a magazine. Something yummy would have been baking in the oven and she would be smiling. But now, because some random asshole crashed into the Toyota, his mother's smiles were few and far between. The anger was still there though Eric tried to quench it – you can't hurt the already deceased. He needed to make peace with it and do whatever he could to help his mom.

Eric looked up at his dad, "Any news?"

Red shook his head sadly. "It's still the same. I keep hoping for better but it's all up in here." He pointed towards his head and looked at Kitty. "The doctors have done all they can and we just have to wait."

"I can sit with her tomorrow if you want to go somewhere with Bob." Eric offered.

Red smiled thinly, "Thanks but I have to do some laundry. I ran out of clean clothes."

"I'm going to the Laundromat tomorrow night; let me take a couple of loads for you."

A heavy hand fell on Eric's shoulder, "Son, that is a wonderful thing you're offering but I don't want anyone touching my…okay, I will wash my own socks and boxers. Do you still have a key to the apartment?"

Eric nodded. "Just leave the basket by the door and I'll drop it by on my way home."

Red scrubbed his face, "I wish we still lived in Point Place. I mean Kenosha is nice but it's so big…I get lost sometimes."

"It's okay dad….I do too."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Nadine wrapped her coat tighter around her shoulders and clenched her ticket. "I'm so excited. I heard this movie was funny AND romantic. Lydia, get us a big bucket of popcorn."

Jackie smiled at her friends, "Remember, no aisle seats, this is _The Princess Bride_ so we don't want any weirdo's bumping into us accidentally on purpose." She consciously stomped her booted feet to keep them warm. "It's ridiculous that we have to stand in line for an hour to get a ticket and then another hour just to go inside!"

Lydia laughed, "Honey, don't worry, your hair isn't going to uncurl or anything. Besides, we might find us a _Walter_ while we're waiting."

Nadine sighed, "Oh…look at that romantic couple."

Jackie turned her head to see an incredibly tall and pencil thin woman teetering on stilettos. She was gorgeous and her long blonde hair was softly whipping around her face. She was laughing and it sounded like flowing water over the din of the waiting in-line crowd.

Around the woman's waist was the arm of a man of shorter stature and with brown hair. The brown head turned and green eyes locked with hers and Jackie's eyes narrowed. "How dare he!" She growled.

Eric felt panic swell in his chest. What the hell was Jackie Burkhart doing at the movies?! Didn't she have somebody's balls to go bust? All of a sudden, she stomped across the street and was pulling him from the sidewalk and standing right in front of him shaking her finger.

"What…don't you have any porn to rent? The X-rated theaters are closed?" she hissed.

Eric frowned and hoped Daphne didn't hear that statement. "I don't rent porn and what the hell are you doing at my theater?"

"It's MY theater and I'm here with MY friends." Jackie snarled. Of course, said friends were waving at the pair arguing in the parking lot.

Eric retorted, "Well, it's MY theater too and I'm here with MY date." With his head he nodded towards the French teacher who waggled her fingers at him.

Jackie couldn't believe that such an elegant woman was on a date with Eric Forman. It was mind boggling. Realizing she was drawing a crowd of unwanted attention, Jackie uttered, "Just don't sit in my theater."

Eric growled back, "I'm sitting in _Fatal Attraction_ so don't sit in MY theater."

"I won't." she said irritably.

"Good." Eric huffed back. "Go enjoy your girl movie."

Jackie looked back over her shoulder and glared replying vehemently, "I will."

"Good!" came a reply from Eric's retreating figure.

Jackie shouted back, "Damn straight!"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Taylor was stirring creamer into his coffee when he looked at Eric. "So Fatal Attraction aside, you didn't tell me you had your own stalker."

Eric looked up stupidly. He was still in shock over the movie and the violence and dumbly said, "My own what?"

"That hottie…what was her name? The brunette that verbally attacked you in the street – I mean is there going to be a rabbit boiling in a pot on your stove when you get home?"

Eric's eyes popped out, Jackie wouldn't be like a Glenn Close…would she? Nah…they would have had to have an affair first and she would have to be madly in love with him and that wasn't gonna happen!

"I think all bunnies in the world have nothing to fear from Jackie Burkhart." Eric said honestly.

Taylor smiled. "I have a confession." He sipped his coffee and sighed, "For all of her beauty and great body…Daphne is as dumb as a rock."

Eric laughed, "More like a lump of baked clay. Did you hear her ask if the popcorn comes with diet butter? I honestly don't think she understood the movie – maybe she knew the fashion designers of the clothing, but I was floored when she asked if they were going to make rabbit stew."

Taylor chuckled. "Mindy wasn't much better." He said of his own date, "I think the only words she spoke was 'pass the popcorn please'….I mean what kind of date drives herself to and from the movies?"

Eric grinned, "Daphne did the same thing to me…guess she/they don't want us to know where they live. But hey, it was better than spending the night alone."

"….watching porn…." Taylor teased.

"I told you I DON'T rent porn!" Eric exclaimed loud enough to attract the attention of other diners. He lowered his voice, "This is all Jackie's fault. If she hadn't hit my car and then showed up at the movies….I would have had a wonderful week."

"Quit complaining man, you had a Cindy Betz slinging bra-less for you, you run into a gorgeous brunette and got to hold hands with Ms. Dubois….you got more action in two days than most single guys get in two months. Eric, I would gladly trade places with you."

Eric grinned despite his "grim" circumstances. "I guess it wasn't all bad. I got a cool rental car that impressed Daphne….Cindy? I don't want to talk about that."

Taylor laughed, "Good, drink up because I'm heading home to think about living _your_ life."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric pulled the spare key from his wallet and opened the door to his father's small apartment. The single room bachelor had a closet and a bathroom while a mini kitchen lined a corner of the unit. It was so tiny that Eric joked his dad had to go outside to change his mind. He found the dirty clothes basket beside the door and tucked it under his arm, locking the door on his way out.

Eric tossed the basket in the backseat with his duffel of dirty clothes and shut the trunk on the rented Honda Accord. It was modern and stylish and had room for Daphne's long legs – what's not to like? He drove the few blocks to the Dishing Dirt Laundromat. Generally, he used the washer and dryer at his apartment but they were down for maintenance. Besides, some teachers at work told him this laundry was a great pick up place. It should be a good way to end the weekend. Clean clothes and a new phone number!

xXx

"Oh Fez…."Jackie uttered softly. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" She glanced at the glossy picture of her old roommate kissing a pretty Latino actress that everyone knew was married. The tabloid magazine made Fez seem like the bad guy but the text of the article described him as a playboy. Still it was nice to see a friendly face even if the friend was probably sharing cocktails with her mother!

Jackie heard the little "ding" she had been waiting for and pulled over her metal cart with the clothes hangers swinging from the top rung. Jumping off the washing machine, she pulled open the hot dryer door and pressed a warm soft towel to her face. She loved the feel and smell of her fabric softener.

Carefully folding each towel as she pulled it from the barrel of the dryer, Jackie set it in her pretty pink laundry basket. So intent was she on the task at hand, she didn't see the accident until she was knocked into the glass door of the dryer. "What the hell!"

xXx

Eric was trying to balance his liquid detergent on top of Red's basket while the duffel strap over his shoulder was slipping. A small array of rubber toys were scattered on the floor and he carefully stepped around the diapered tots. Unfortunately, he stumbled over the broad expanse of grandmotherly ass that took up most of the aisle between the washing machines and dryers.

During his attempt at not losing the laundry soap, Red's basket went flying and the duffel crashed into a metal cart. "Shit." The cart tipped precariously on two wheels before it was stopped by the glass dryer door. However, the person on the other side of the cart was not too happy.

"I'm so sorry!" he quickly apologized.

A tiny brunette stepped around the towel filled cart and eyed him suspiciously. She looked at the mess he made, the casual outfit he was wearing and the apologetic look on his face. With her hands on her hips she asked, "Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

A/N: _"Saint Steven"...Please note that no disrepect is meant towards Mr. Steven Hyde - it's Lydia's fault! _:D


	4. 04 – Quit Following Me

**Chapter 04** – Quit Following Me

_With her hands on her hips she asked, "Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"_

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric was flummoxed. How was it she was here? In the laundromat? Didn't he run into her yesterday and the day before that and the day she hit his car? She was like a bad penny that kept turning up.

Jackie was almost amused. Eric Forman was speechless and his lips were just flapping. What did he want to say? What could he say? She felt the nastiness leave her mouth before she could censor herself. "What? Couldn't mommy do your laundry for you today?" _Damn! She was so mean!_ Stop it Jackie!

Eric's eyes narrowed at that superficial comment. For a moment he just looked at her pretty face and chuckled. It was bitter and hard, but it was still a chuckle. Jackie obviously didn't know about his mom. _Didn't Hyde share this little bit of info with his ex-girlfriend? _"Jackie….you have some huge chip on your shoulder so I'm not even going to talk to you about my mother. I'm here to do laundry because the machine at my apartment is not working. Under other circumstances, I would not be here, so excuse me for invading your space."

Jackie Burkhart was almost shocked into silence. Eric Forman was standing up for himself – when did that twig grow up (_Jackie be nice!)_ She respected him for defending his position but why did he have to wash his clothes here? This was her Laundromat! She watched his retreating figure as he went to the washers furthest from the front and began loading clothes. He didn't even give her a second thought.

Jackie stacked her rest of her dry clothes in the extra basket and on impulse, shouted, "Hey Eric! Quit following me!"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Hyde sat on the plastic chair beside the nightstand. Neither Red nor Eric knew he was here. Steven Hyde preferred to visit his adopted mother under the cloak of darkness where he didn't have to answer questions or get grilled on his personal life.

No, he liked sitting quietly at Kitty's bedside, holding her hand and talking about growing up in the basement. She was sleeping of course (or so he hoped) but once in a while, she would open her eyes and utter, "Steven," then fall back asleep with a small smile.

W.B. understood that it was difficult for his son to see the woman who raised him in such a terrible state. Allowances were made as needed for Hyde to escape the city and all its trappings, which allowed the young man to just sit quietly with the world's best mom.

He took off his shades and wiped his eyes, "…and when you get better and can go home, I'll buy you the biggest Christmas tree in the state of Wisconsin. Maybe you can make some of your sugar cookies and I'll go round up Betsy and Brooke and let them sing Jingle Bells."

He was rewarded with a slight squeeze to his fingers. Heartened, he continued, "Yeah, work's been hectic. I have a promo in Colorado in a couple of days but I'm gonna bring you back a stuffed donkey. You know the kind you ride to go down in the Grand Canyon? I mean, I'm not going in the Grand Canyon….I'll just bring you the souvenir."

One of the night nurses appeared in the doorway tapping the face of her watch and holding up her palm, indicating he had five minutes left to visit. Hyde nodded and sighed. He wished that asshole had lived so he could punch his lights out. "Random accident, my ass." He growled.

Standing up, he pushed the plastic chair against the wall and then leaned over Kitty's hospital bed. "Mom." He spoke in a low voice, "I gotta go but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. Hang in there okay?"

He kissed the soft crinkled cheek and wiped the mist from his eyes. "I love you too."

The sound of his boots leaving the room was the last thing Kitty heard before she fell back asleep.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

The school week flew by. No more chance encounters with Jackie, no awkward scenes with Cindy Betz and the only disconcerting moment was when Daphne ignored him in the cafeteria. She clipped his tray with hers and walked without comment towards the "cool" teacher's lunch table.

Eric didn't mind actually. He merely sat down with the Librarian and ate his lunch. His head was full of ideas for November's Career Day. Greenspan's idea for a celebrity was solved – Eric would simply find Fez and have him pop in for the day to talk about the entertainment industry. Pastor Dave could be utilized for the funeral director information. Eric toyed with the idea of contacting the state university for using one of their star quarterbacks to speak about football and other sports but there was so much more to do with Career Day.

The end of lunch bell rang and Eric realized he'd spent most of the half hour daydreaming and ended up grabbing his burger and heading back to his office. There were three appointments this afternoon for college admissions with questions. Busy busy Friday.

xXx

Eric sat the bundle of envelopes on his passenger seat and pulled the harness of his seat belt over his shoulder. A small stop to drop these off and then he'd pick up some flowers for his mom's room. Since encountering Jackie at the Laundromat on a Sunday, Eric decided he'd opt for washing and drying on Saturday and move his mom's visit to Friday night.

The Post Office was brimming with customers. Eric counted the people in line ahead of him and there were at least nine and a few in the _receive package_ counter line. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. A short moment of quiet reflection was in order in the peaceful silence of the Government building.

"What do you mean you're _sold out_ of the North American Wildlife Commemorative Stamps? The other 22 cent stamps are ugly! Where's the Postmaster? I want to talk to someone in charge." Eric opened his eyes at the shrill voice and could instantly feel his stomach clenching in fear. The hairs on the back of his neck rose just a little bit. Jackie Burkhart was stalking him! _No, wait, she was ahead of him in line so how could she know he was here?_ Eric weighed his options. If he tried to sneak out, he would have to pass by her because the exit door was right by the counters. However, if he used this plastic palm as camouflage…he could advance the line virtually unnoticed. That sounded like his best route.

The line inched forward much faster than he would have liked. With Jackie's outburst, another window was opened and it would only be a matter of time before she saw him. _Oh please don't let her see me!_ He prayed silently and crossed his fingers.

The Postmaster managed to find Jackie some stamps that were similar to the North American Commemorative, but there were no bears in this set. _Her dad really liked the bears. _He said seeing the stamps reminded him of his favorite football team, the Chicago Bears. Jackie smiled, apologized for her outburst and turned around only to come face to face with the _face_ she had been trying to avoid all week! "You ARE following me!" Jackie said in a low threatening voice.

Eric was prepared for this attack with one of his own. "Since when do you write letters? Don't you have a maid that does it for you? " Oooh….that had to hurt!

Jackie's eyes flashed. "Since my dad's in _prison_, it's not like I can go visit him every day. Who the hell do you have to write to? Can't you just videotape it and send it UPS?"

Eric wasn't expecting such a perfectly aimed burn. Seriously, did he look like a guy that worked at a Hollywood Video or the like? Eric replied, "I have some paperwork that needs the Return Receipt Requested – it's not like I can just stick some 22 cent stamp on it and put it in the drop box."

She crossed her arms, "I'm warning, you Eric. If you ARE following me, I will go to the police and file one of those reports."

Eric lifted a brow, "…and if YOU are following me, I will go to the police and file one too…so…there!"

Jackie huffed and stomped her foot before doing an about face and leaving the Post Office. Eric almost collapsed against the counter. The mail clerk clucked her tongue and commented, "She's a feisty one…you better tread carefully."

Blowing out a breath of relief, he replied, "You got that right!"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Lydia was sitting on the floor in the Lotus position and replied, "Well, it does seem odd that you keep running into _Walter_ all the time."

Jackie pulled off her boot and rolled her eyes, "His name is Eric. Not Walter and I swear, he's following me – what else could it be?"

Lydia shrugged, "Maybe it's not as random as you think. Look at this way. Obviously you both live and work in Kenosha. You probably go to the same stores and restaurants, but while you are in _Jackie_ orbit, his planet was in a different orbit. Something happened that made both your orbits collide. You know like when two trains are on the same track and they are coming from different directions? WHAM! Honey, you gotta figure out what you did that ruined your orbit."

For all of Lydia's ramblings, it did make sense. She lived a great life here in Kenosha and not once, ever in all these years, did she ever run into Eric Forman. What was different? Well, Jackie Burkhart wasn't going to dwell on it for too long, she had a date with a hot shower and some new scented shampoo to be followed by a long hot bath and a glass of wine. That was a nice way to end a bad Friday night.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric put the yellow carnations into a small pink vase that sat on his mother's bedside table. He sat down in the plastic chair and clicked on the remote control for the television. Maybe somewhere inside her injured brain, she was aware that her favorite program, Webster, was on.

Red hated this show with the misplaced little boy and the adult parents – it probably reminded him of all the "orphans" the Forman's had adopted along the way. Still, Kitty thought little Webster was adorable. "Mom." Eric said in a soft voice hoping she was asleep so he could just talk. This was as near to a confessional he was ever going to get and it felt comfortable. "Mom, I heard the doctor's talk and they said there's a chance that this is as good as it gets."

He felt his throat choke up a little. "But mom, I want you to know that if you never get better or if something happens to dad…I'm here. I'll take care of you. I mean NOT that something is wrong with dad but, I'm here – your son, and I just wanted you to know that."

His fingers were rewarded with a small squeeze. Kitty's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Honey." She said in a soft voice. "I love you, but you can't take care of an old lady. You need to get out there and start your own family."

A lucid moment – this was more than Eric could have hoped for. "Mom, I just don't want you to think that for one moment I would leave you in this place."

Kitty smiled, "Then take me home."

Eric snuffled back a sob. "Because…I can't mom. You need help that I can't give you right now." A tear ran down Kitty's cheek and onto the pillow, "Eric. I just want to go home."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

_Author wipes eyes with Kleenex - thank you dear readers - until next week!_


	5. 05 – October Blues

**Author Note**: _**...**I know...I know...I promised longer chapters but think of this as a little "filler" chapter_ -

* * *

**Chapter 05 – **October Blues

xXx

If September was cold, then October was a frigid as a witch's tit. Eric couldn't seem to stay warm and knew it was only a matter of time before he had to go shopping for winter clothes. Yet, the words "shopping mall" and "Jackie Burkhart" seemed synonymous for another unplanned for confrontation. Okay, maybe just a random skirmish for which he always felt unprepared.

If he planned wisely, he could always go to the local department store, pay a little more and avoid the hassle. _But why should he?_ Kenosha was his home too and just because Jackie lived out there – somewhere – shouldn't mean he needed to curtail his personal life.

Damn. A small parking lot squall and he lost his chance with Daphne. Okay, so maybe Daphne who wasn't really as "deep" as he'd hoped. A nice conversation over dinner would have been the icing on the cake. No, he had an "after party" with Taylor at a diner.

Really, he needed to get out more!

Eric looked over at his list for Career Day. Trying to locate Fez was a bust. Calls to the Kelso home went unanswered, Hyde had no clue but would get back to him and Donna only knew Fez had spent time in Barcelona. That meant no celebrity for Arthur to get excited about.

Pastor Dave came through with a funeral director who sent a ton of brochures about "Planning Your Imminent Trip" and "Making Plans for Your End Game." But all that paper media only depressed this Guidance Counselor. After reading some of the brochures, Eric couldn't help but wonder if his dad was thinking the same thing about his mom.

There were several messages left at the football stadium for a coach to call him back about the sports figure. He did get a cable television cook to sign on for talking about a culinary career but was still at a loss for a poet. All that was left was the people Eric really wanted to appear: Photographers, television crew, newspaper editors, master mechanics, cosmeticians and cash register clerks – job positions that would be most attainable after high school. No student should have to work at a dog food factory or Fatso Burger if there were alternatives.

Eric's time spent at the Point Place hospital with his mom was a real eye-opener. One minute a patient is alive and kicking and by the evening...dead and gone. _Damn! Why am I thinking about death all of a sudden? Mom's not gonna die...is she?_ Eric shivered and rubbed the goose bumps on his arms.

Rather than think about funerals and death, Eric grabbed the phone book, turned to the Yellow Pages and flipped the pages to florists. He needed some balloon bouquets, small flower displays for the tables and hey, a Florist could be a burgeoning career! Back to work.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Kitty was shivering under the thin blanket. It felt like someone had left the window open, but none of the nurses would stop by to check on her. She would get out of this damn bed if she could lower those silly rails. The bones in her body ached with the chill and she could almost feel every screw that was holding her spine together. _What happened to her?_

Red stopped at the doorway and looked at the puzzled expression on his wife's face. What was she thinking? She looked uncomfortable. "Hey gorgeous." He said in a chipper voice.

Kitty's head turned slowly and when she saw her husband, she smiled, "Oh Red. I think you just made my day. It's so cold in here!"

Red set down the bag of magazines on the dresser next to the bed and walked over to the thermostat. Some dumbass had set it to 68 degrees! No wonder she was cold. He exhaled impatiently and moved the tiny levers until the little "click" indicated the heat would be on.

He turned around and saw a twinkle in Kitty's eyes. "You're happy." It was a statement.

Kitty nodded. "I had a late night visitor….I can't remember what day, but Steven came to see me."

Red sat down, "Really? I didn't know he was in town."

Kitty pushed herself up a little taller in the bed, "He's going to the Grand Canyon and wants to bring me back a donkey."

Red didn't know what to make of this. A donkey? What was his wife thinking? _Did they change her medications? _He needed to talk to the night nurse about that. Kitty folded her hands. "Maybe it was last week. Last month? I don't know but it felt like yesterday. I get so mad that I can't remember."

Red sat down on the plastic chair and covered her small hands with his big ones. "Well if you say Steven came to visit you then….I can't wait to see your donkey." _Donkey?_ Red didn't want to upset her when she was so happy.

"Honey, if you're up to it, Eric and I want to take you on a picnic tomorrow."

She smiled, "I would love that! I can cook some fried chicken and make your favorite potato salad….." The smile left her face. "Who am I kidding; I can't cook anything from this little room."

Red patted her hands, "Well just pick up a bucket and spend a nice day at the park. I think it will do you good to get some fresh air."

She fluffed the blankets around her, "Red…can I just go home?"

Red's heart was breaking. "Kitty….honey…you're not well yet. When you're better then…yes, yes you can go home."

Kitty shrugged, "Okay, just make sure that your mother doesn't criticize my cooking. You know how I hate it when she….when she…..she just…she just makes me so angry!."

When did the conversation switch to his mother? Bernice Forman? Time to end another visit. "Kitty, I promise my mother won't complain your cooking. You are the best cook I know. Just remember that tomorrow your family is taking you out to lunch."

Kitty smiled, "I love you Red. Thank you. Will you come back tomorrow?"

Red leaned over the side of the bed rails and kissed the corner of her mouth, "I'll be back tomorrow honey….with Eric." He smoothed the curls from her forehead. "Get some sleep."

She yawned and closed her eyes. "Good night."

Red didn't know how long he stood there watching her fall asleep. He would move the earth if he could only take her home. If only she could remember more…if only….

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric managed to secure the Kenosha Hilton's Pecan Room for his Career Day event. The school was allowing him three buses for student transfer and a $400 budget for "celebrities". Eric thought that was pretty cheap, but at least they were covering the cost of the location and room fees. Some of the students from Home Ec were providing table linens and decorations so that freed up more of the budget.

Now all he had to do was get all the speakers to the hotel on the right day at the right time. Seemed easy enough – right?

**WRONG**

This was the hardest task he could ever remember in his life – getting ready for Africa and spending time in the wild brush was preferable to this begging and pleading he had to do just to make the schedule. Several phone calls later, he resorted to writing letters in long hand just to make his requests more personal. That had to work right? Well that and a good prayer.

His trip to the post office this time was Jackie-proofed. He bought stamps from a machine and then just dropped off the letters in the drive up box outside the post office. He pulled into the parking lot to turn around and recalled a part of the conversation from that day.

"_Since my dad's in prison, it's not like I can go visit him every day. Who the hell do you have to write to? Can't you just videotape it and send it_ UPS?"

Jackie was writing letters to her father? How long had she been doing that? In retrospect, Eric remembered all the problems she had with her mother – albeit _sexy_ mom – but never once could he recall her talking about her dad. The last conversation about Jack Burkhart was when his folks helped Jackie clean out the mountain cabin…..wow….that was a long time ago.

A lifetime ago.

He thought about all of his old friends and their many successes. Donna was a cable newscaster – her dream job. Hyde producing music – dream job. Fez...oh Fez, what are you and how is it you are so successful at it? Kelso? Okay, so Kelso was seduced by the _Darkside_ and had a couple of stints in and out of rehab...who knew where he was now?

How many of his friends still lived locally?

Only Jackie.

Who could possibly help him throw a successful party-like event?

Only Jackie. How could he ask for help after all the grief he'd given her? (Wait she was just as guilty of grief making...) Maybe he could apologize nicely, send flowers to her work and cross is fingers she'd say "yes" to a favor?

Who would tell him to "Kiss my ass?"

Only Jackie.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

In the shelter of a copse of trees, Red had laid out a soft checkered blanket and a couple of pillows. Eric helped his mother slowly settle onto the ground while she gripped his forearm and wrist tightly. Her smile seemed to say, "I trust you."

A bucket of the Colonel's fried chicken smelled delicious and there was a large gallon of lemonade cooling in a bucket of ice. "Oh Red, this is wonderful!" Kitty exclaimed happily. Eric moved the hated wheelchair away from the picnic area.

Red tucked a warm blanket around Kitty's waist and kissed her on the temple. "I'm glad to see you out in the sunshine." The sunlight glinted warmly from the golden strands in her hair. She looked out in the distance where some children were playing Frisbee and laughing, "I'm glad too. Eric? Honey? Sit down. Looking up at you makes my neck hurt."

Eric plopped down on the blanket and pulled some paper plates from the grocery bag. "Breast or leg?"

Red frowned, "Watch your mouth."

Eric held up the bucket of chicken, "Dad...its food. Do you want a leg or..." "

I'm a leg man, son." He snagged a crispy leg from the bucket and put it on a plate and did the same for his wife. "Kitty, do you want coleslaw?"

She looked at him and her eyes went dim for a second. He asked again, "Honey? Do you want coleslaw?"

Kitty shrugged, "Do I like it?"

Eric was starting to get alarmed and replied, "Mom, you love coleslaw." "

"Oh. Okay then, give me some coleslaw and some of those mashed potatoes I smell."

Father and son breathed a collective sigh of relief that she rebounded quickly from that little "spell". It was fine that that Kitty couldn't remember if she liked a cabbage dish or not but Red Forman hoped against all hope that his wife would remember this little trip to the park. Minutes later, the Forman family was happily eating a lunch in the middle of Point Place Park and to the casual observer they looked like a normal family. No one else could know of the worry and anxiety this away trip out of Serenity Palms proffered.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	6. 06 – Everybody Needs a Little Help

**Author Note:** _**…**briefly back after an absence (no promises about the next couple of weeks) and oh dear, this was a shorty – sorry about that but think of it as a segue into Chapter 7! Love you all._

* * *

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**Chapter 06** – Everybody Needs a Little Help

xXx

The Career Day brochure was a struggle. It was more of a beast than Eric had anticipated. He had a list of events and speakers, but trying to put it together so the students would understand it was an effort in futility. His pencil was poised over his college ruled subject notebook as he started to brainstorm**:**

**Sports – **_Coach Nathan Mayfield_** – Camp Randall Stadium**

**Television – **_Anna Cantana_** – WFPP News**

**Culinary Skills - **_Julian Davies_** – Kenosha Occupational Center Development**

**Service Industries Training**_**– **Krystal Landon_** – Madison Vocational Training**

**Professional Funeral Arrangements**– _Angus Anderson_ - **National Association of **_**Funeral Directors**_** (NAFD)**

**Professional Poet – **_Gavin Palmas_** – Beatnik Poet "**_**The Beanery**_**" Kenosha**

**News Media – **_Archie Danto**n**_** – Editor Milwaukee Register**

**Cosmetician – **_Stacie Rowland_** – Bee's Beauty School**

**Automotive – **_Danny Kinson_** – Master Mechanic –Danny's Gas Station**

**Photography – **_Ellis Martin_** – Kenosha Portrait Studios**

Setting the pencil on the notebook, Eric looked out his tiny office window. Was ten speakers enough? Was it too much? How could he make this Career Day more exciting than his predecessors? More stimulating than the one he attended at Point Place High. Oh this one had the word "f-a-i-l-u-r-e" spelled all over it. The school copy machines were a bust and the first flyer looked like a missing dog photo. He needed to find someone in the Art department to help him dress this up. A disaster wouldn't look good when he got his yearly review. He needed help!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Jackie parked in the slot next to the office and pulled her door "key" from her purse. She slid the square piece of plastic into the narrow slot and the metal gate opened with a groan and a creak. It sounded like it would only last for one more opening. She waved at the warehouse manager, Todd Fisher, and turned towards her storage unit.

After moving out of the apartment with Steven, Jackie kept all of her big furniture and other items at Warehouse's R Us, since her place was so tiny. She rolled up the door and rummaged through the boxes until she found the one containing her winter clothes.

A gravely cough startled her. Twirling around Jackie gasped. "Michael!"

His hair was long and oily and he had been scratching at his cheek again with filthy unkempt nails while his whiskered chin was dotted with angry red pustules. He glanced at her with guilty eyes before looking down at his raggedy tennis shoes. Jackie immediately noticed that the laces were frayed and different colors, one of the heels was secured with duct tape. His dirty Levi's had seen better days.

Putting the box on the floor, Jackie carefully maneuvered out of her storage unit and into the sunshine. "Michael Kelso….where have you been?" she scolded lightly.

He shaded his eyes with a shaky hand. "Dunno. Here. There. I'm not sure."

She took his arm and pulled him out of the sunlight and gave him an upturned crate to sit on. "When's the last time you ate?" She asked softly.

He shrugged his thin shoulders. "Yesterday? Er….maybe the day before that. Laurie took my money."

Jackie put her hands on her hips. Sternly, she demanded an answer she knew she didn't really want to hear. "Michael….did Laurie really take your money or did you spend it on…."

The culpable look in Kelso's eyes told Jackie exactly what she suspected. "Look Michael, I don't have any cash to give you and besides, if I gave you money, you'd be on the south east side of town in a flash buying more crap and I'm not going to do that to you."

"You're not?" he looked both shocked and saddened.

Jackie knelt down so she could look him in the eye and ignored the fact that his clothing smelled disgustingly filthy. Her voice was tender. "I'm going to get you some dinner and put you up in a motel room so you can take a shower and get a good night's sleep. Okay?"

He could only nod as rumbling noises issued from his stomach.

Jackie added, "And _after_ you get this motel room I do not want Laurie turning tricks in there….got it?"

Michael nodded. "Can we get something to eat now? I'm feeling kind of hungry sick."

Jackie smiled, "Can you carry a box to my car for me?"

It was Kelso's turn to smile. "I'll do anything you want."

Jackie almost reminded him that was exactly what he said the last time and the time before that! Instead, she kept quiet and locked her storage unit leading them to the Mustang. Michael's shuffling gait kept pace with her booted feet. Maybe they could make a stop and pick up some new Ked's.

No, Laurie would just steal them and return them for cash. Just like she always did.

Jackie was going to need help to get Michael the help he needed….who could she turn to?

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Red fell into the plastic chair beside Kitty's bed. "Well, I'll be damned." Sitting beside the lamp on the side table was an overstuffed donkey made of some kind of calico material. Red's big callused fingers picked up the stuffed animal and turned it upside down. _Made in Denver_.

Red chuckled. "So Steven really was here…just like you said."

Kitty gave him a "so there" glare and then smiled, "I told you."

Red laughed, "You told me alright. And you know what? You remembered and that's what is important!" _Those synapses must have liked this small donkey souvenir_. He set the animal back down on the table and looked at his wife. The doctor said that she had a good week and if she continued to improve Red might be able to take her out overnight.

He had misgivings about that idea. Of course Kitty would want to go home and what if she couldn't remember where she was? What if she wandered off and he lost her? No, this had to be something that Eric was involved in. Maybe towards the holidays when school was out and there was free time.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_Yeah Doc…that's a good idea….I'll think about it okay?"_

"_Sure Mr. Forman and while you're visiting, please encourage your wife to remember things from your last visit. It is too easy for her to recall things prior to the accident – we need to work on the present."_

_Golly Gee doctor you are full of good information!_

_.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•_

Red knew how to take care of his wife and didn't need some overpaid physician telling him what to do. It was totally out of character for Red Forman to spend time in a large dusty library but in his spare time, he had been reading volumes of medical books – anything that could help him relate to Kitty's condition. Learning or re-learning was the best thing he could do for his wife but common sense told him that.

Kitty was struggling to sit up in the bed so he gave her a hand. "Here sweetheart, let me put some pillows behind your back."

"Thank you Red, I can feel all the metal screws in my ribs. I ache so much sometimes. Tell me again what happened?"

_Red hated revisiting that memory. The sirens, the red pulsing ambulance light as they loaded Kitty's stretcher from the open doors of the vehicle to the Emergency Room. The police photographs of a fireman using the Jaws of Life to cut his wife out of the Toyota. Blood was everywhere and Red could recall seeing Kitty's head lying against the broken window glass and her skin was cut open in every conceivable fashion. _

_The photos were benign compared to seeing Kitty after surgery when he was allowed five minutes in ICU. The nurse told him that over 75% of her bones were broken and after her head hit the windshield and the steering wheel…well; there was no telling the extent of the injury to her brain. It was a wait and see type of condition._

_This was the only time Red could remember crying in public. He didn't cry when his mother passed. He didn't cry when he lost his best soldiers in war but he was reduced to tears of an infant when presented with the broken bones of his wife. If she hadn't been in a coma…..what terrible pain she must have been in!_

"Red? Tell me again what happened?" Kitty persisted.

Red looked up towards the sky and asked God for the patience of a Saint as he sat down and for the 18th time, retold the story of the accident that forever changed her life.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**:...wow...I jut realized...this was a depressing chapter!


	7. 07 - Thanks For Nothing Giving

**Chapter** 07 - Thanks "For Nothing" Giving

* * *

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie was working on the upcoming Holiday schedules. Every employee in all six stores wanted off on both Thanksgiving Day and the Friday after. _"But that's when all the good shopping is….._" whined Annie from the Union Grove store. "_My wife is having a baby that weekend,_ "complained Monty from Racine. Jackie had it on good authority that Mrs. Monty was only six months pregnant.

Settling on the old adage that 'seniority rules', Jackie gave the longest working employees the coveted holiday off, then, she added a rule that if the newer employees wanted to work Christmas Eve they could have the day after Christmas off. That seemed to work well among all her staff.

The office phone rang shrill near her ear and she nearly jumped in her chair. "Print Masters, may I help you?"

"Hello." A somber voice greeted her over the telephone. "My name is Jacob Calhoun and I work in the Art Department at Kenosha High School. "

Jackie settled in her chair and grabbed an order tablet. She opted for the more personal greeting. "How may I help you…Jacob?"

"Well, our school is going to have one of those Career Days over at the Kenosha Hilton's Pecan Room and there are some brochures we'd like printed up. I'm inquiring about the cost…of course, and what kind of templates you could use for the art work."

Jackie rattled off a list of font types and per word price and just about everything available in the Print Master's inventory. When Calhoun seemed convinced that she knew what she was talking about he replied, "I think we can work with this. Next week, I'll send down our Guidance Counselor and he can show you what we have drafted and your business can make it viable….agreed?"

Jacob couldn't see Jackie smiling over the phone. "Mr. Calhoun? It will be a pleasure doing business with you."

She hung up the telephone and hugged herself. A telephone sale – how much easier did it get than that? Her Christmas bonus was going to be a whopper this year!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red looked at his wife and grinned, "You'll never guess who is on the phone."

Kitty smiled, "Is it that handsome physical therapist? He has such strong arms." Kitty teased gently.

Red scowled and put his palm over the speaker of the telephone receiver, "No and there better not be any handsome men putting their hands on you." He thrust the telephone towards his wife, "its Paula…your sister."

Kitty uttered a little squeal and Red rolled his eyes. Of all the things she couldn't remember, why wasn't his sister-in-law one of them? He walked over to the window and looked out at the cold grey sky. Snow was imminent and so was a visit from Paula. His own brother Marty had been making noises about coming for a visit. _Haven't seen Kitty in a long time and you know this might be her last Thanksgiving, blippity blah blah_.

Red hated that it was a possibility however remote, but this could be the last Thanksgiving Kitty would remember. He had to do something to make it unforgettable and if it included bringing in some dumbass family members….well, that's what he, would do. Red shook his head sadly at the idea of Paula and Marty sniping at each other. But then again, when were Forman holidays ever normal?

"_I made your favorite stuffing and the baby peas with pearl onions…."_ Red choked up at the memory of the last time they had a meal as a family. Steven was there and Eric had brought his friend Taylor from school. Kitty was so happy to have people to cook for - she just went all out. It was a spectacular meal. He leaned against the window seal and half listened to Kitty talking to Paula. What if he could get Paula to cook a meal at the old house….Eric and Marty could remove all the furniture covers and tidy up so it looked almost normal….._What a pipe dream that was!_ In her current condition, Kitty couldn't even suffer a 20 minute car ride!

Red turned as he heard the telephone called winding down. Kitty was wiping a tear but she was smiling. A kiss-kiss into the receiver and the call was ended. "Paula is coming to see me at Thanksgiving. When is that?"

Red pointed to the calendar on the wall. "Two weeks sweetheart. Thanksgiving is in two weeks. Did she say how long she's staying?"

Kitty frowned, "We need to put clean sheets on Eric's bed. You know that room has the better mattress."

Red only nodded. She was thinking about *home* and forgetting she was in Serenity Palms. "Sure doll, I'll make sure the house is all cleaned up."

"Good because Paula's my favorite sister and I….and I…." another tear fell down her cheek. "I can't go home….Red, why can't I go home?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Lydia was stretching into a "downward facing dog" lotus position as Jackie collapsed on the sofa. "Of _course_ there are no flights to Colorado….you need to make reservations months in advance." Lydia explained.

Jackie groaned, "I just wanted to go skiing….you know, maybe fly down the bunny slopes….drink hot cocoa in front of a fire with some handsome guy….now my Thanksgiving is ruined."

Lydia lifted her leg and rolled into a "standing forward bend" and she exhaled as her fingertips touched her toes. From this upside down position, she smiled at her friend and co-worker, "What's wrong with skiing locally? I mean is Colorado snow really that much different than Kenosha snow?"

Jackie shrugged her petite shoulders. "It just sounds more glamorous I guess." She sighed softly. "I suppose I could go visit my dad."

Lydia stood up and shook out her arms and legs from the restrictive pose. "That is a great idea. Seriously, he's probably lonely and you are the only family he has and his crime was ages ago…hell, there are people that bribe and embezzle openly and get caught and nothing happens to them. Your father has paid his dues…go see him."

A sparkle lit those big eyes as an idea formulated, "I could take Michael and show him what would happen to him if he keeps doing all those drugs and stealing….it might be like therapy."

Lydia smiled sadly, "Honey, he would probably steal your car and make you walk home. I mean, do you even know where he is right now?"

"No. I only had enough to keep him in that motel for a week – I don't know where he goes after that. I could go driving around, I mean it's cold out there – he might be near a soup kitchen or something."

Lydia stretched like a panther and grinned, "Or something? How many times are you going to bail his ass out of trouble?"

Wrapping her arms around a chevron striped pillow, the brunette replied, "I still care about Michael. I mean I'm not in love with him or anything but you know…."

"You have a big heart." Lydia filled in the words Jackie didn't say. "I hear you 'say' you want to help Michael but Jackie….seriously, if he doesn't want help…"

She threw the pillow across the room. "I know!" It was so frustrating to find her old boyfriend sleeping in blankets in someone's garage. Or see him scavenging food from a dumpster. Jackie had tried to appeal to the Kelso family about helping their son but he had caused nothing but anguishes among the Kelso clan and was basically banned from Point Place. Then one spring day, Laurie Forman came waltzing into town with some money, influence and a gram of coke and Michael Kelso was *gone* again.

In the beginning, when it was just liquor, Jackie had exhausted her savings sending Michael to rehab so he could still see Betsy. Brooke was hesitant about visits but Jackie made sure father and daughter were well supervised and after a few weeks….until he fell off the wagon.

Again.

Michael started smoking something that was more potent that the old circle times. He would wake up against a tree somewhere in Mt. Hump. Sometimes he would break into his old bedroom window and his father would call the police.

Rehab again.

Over and over and over again.

Jackie wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, "You are right. I'll go see my dad and the best I can hope is Michael is somewhere safe."

Lydia sat on the little sofa beside her friend, "There you go. I'll bring you back some of my mom's double chocolate cake." She leaned down and snagged the pillow from the floor. "Remember, it's single's night at my yoga class tomorrow…if you're interested."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I was a cheerleader Lyd….I can already get into those positions."

"Honey, I'm talking about meeting a new _Walter_."

Jackie bumped her shoulder against her friend and laughed, "You need to go home and take this Walter crap with you."

Lydia smiled and reached for her coat. "Jackie…. Romeo will never meet Juliet if she hides in her house. What about Mr. Car Accident?"

Jackie made a gagging noise and walked to the door opening it for her friend. "Lydia, you are too kind – now go home." Her friend laughed lightly and patted Jackie's cheek. "Think about it…it's gonna be a lonely winter all tucked away in the dark…."

She closed the door behind Lydia and leaned against the wood. "Ugh….why does she always have to be right?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"Kelso! Kelso, are you listening to me?"

Through bleary eyes and with the sound of horse hooves thundering through his head, Michael Kelso waved his hand but the white haired face wouldn't float away. He groaned.

Laurie shook his shoulder hard enough to rip the thin fabric of his shirt. "Kelso, get up! It's your turn to find lunch."

Kelso hunkered down further into his tattered sleeping bag. It was warm and the air around his aching head was chilly. "N-n-not hun...not hungry." He whimpered.

Laurie unzipped the bag. "Look, I've been out all night, I'm starving and there is only one sleeping bag in this shack. My turn to go to bed and you are going to find some food."

Kelso was rolled unceremoniously onto the concrete floor of the abandoned garage. When he exhaled, the air formed vapors in front of his mouth. He shivered. "Where am I going to f-f-find food?"

Laurie slid into the warm flannel, "Don't care, just get something." She flipped her oily hair over her shoulder, "Try that house on the next block...the second one from the corner. I heard they went out of town for the holidays."

Kelso's eyes got big. That might mean he could take a hot shower and get some fresh clothes! Laurie wagged a finger, "Remember to wear your socks on your hands so you don't leave finger prints."

"Oh yeah...b-b-but my feet are gonna get c-c-cold!"

Laurie shrugged, "Get some socks while you're there and see if they have extra blankets and pillows. This garage sucks."

Kelso sighed and walked to the side door and peered out to make sure no one would see him leave. "B-b-back in a b-b-bit." He opened the door and the cold wind took his breath away. "Damn Laurie! It's s-s-snowing out here!"

As the wind whipped the door from his hands, Michael Kelso could only hear Laurie Forman's laugh.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The ride to Concord County Correctional Facility was not as long as Jackie thought it would have been. She hadn't any idea of what to expect – it had been years since she had seen Jack Burkhart, ex-lawyer, and criminal. Still, he was _Daddy_ and she was his _kitten_.

The parking lot was filled with other visiting relatives. Apparently, Thanksgiving weekend was a popular day to visit the inmates. Jackie was shuffled through the intake process to make sure she was free of weapons and contraband and left to wait in a cafeteria-like room.

It was just minutes later that 26 year old Jackie Burkhart was wrapped in a big tear filled hug and spending Thanksgiving day with her dad.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Paula and Marty bickered like an old married couple. Kitty was sitting in the communal room of Serenity Palms smiling at the ruckus. Red leaned over and bumped shoulders with his wife, "What are you laughing at?" he asked in a low voice.

Kitty whispered, "This was just how I imagined this day would be."

Red pretended to look aghast. "You mean I didn't _have_ to pick them up from the airport and listen to those dumbasses squabbling all the way back? Just imagining them would have been enough?"

Kitty giggled, "You're half right. If they weren't here, I wouldn't have all my family fussing about me. It's nice." She leaned sideways and kissed Red's scruffy cheek. "When are you going to shave that beard?"

Red rubbed his whiskered chin and grinned, "I'm thinking about keeping the beard...I think I look a little more...dignified."

A large colorful bouquet of Delphiniums, pink Peonies and blue Irises were placed in Kitty's lap along with a kiss on the top of her head. "Happy Thanksgiving mom." Eric grinned at his dad and walked around the table to shake Uncle Marty's hand while Aunt Paula slipped a fifty dollar bill into his shirt pocket.

It was just minutes later that a couple of orderlies were bringing plates of hot baked turkey with mashed potatoes (with the correct caloric content) and a side dish of green beans with a soft warm dinner roll. That was how the family was spending Thanksgiving Day with Kitty Forman.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Cold bologna sandwiches and rice cakes were set out on the crate Laurie used as a table. A thermos of whiskey was tucked away for later. Kelso had taken the time to clean up and change out of his dirty tattered clothes and he smelled much better. He felt much better.

Laurie was sitting on a new sleeping bag while wishing Kelso had smuggled in a hibachi so they could have a little heat. He did find a warm sweater that nearly fit her and it brought as close to a smile that he could remember Laurie ever having.

Carefully sitting on his own bag, Kelso picked up a sandwich and sighed, "Happy Thanksgiving Laurie."

Laurie bit into a tasteless rice cake and grimaced, spewing out the cardboard-like fiber. "Thanks...thanks for nothing Kelso, you could have got us something hot– didn't they have a toaster or a stove? Couldn't you have microwaved something warm? Bologna? No cheese? Thanks for nothing!"

Laurie was complaining about something else, but Kelso could only hear the sound of food being chewed in his in his ears and it was like music. That was how the drug addict and grifter spent Thanksgiving Day in an empty garage.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	8. 08 – Business Escape

**Author Note**: _Remember, updates will be sporadic at best - I think you'll like this chapter - stuff is happening!_

* * *

**Chapter** 08 – Business "Escape"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

**December**

Eric stood in front of the Print Master's huge building face. He had been to stationary stores before, but this place was massive. Large plate glass windows revealed rolls of film being developed into glossy color pictures. Colored paper flyers were tacked onto the glass revealing discounts for orders of business cards. Helium balloons were frolicking in the warm drafts of air as they tapped and danced against a display rack of holiday cards.

Eric thought that perhaps Jake Calhoun wasn't really considering the school budget when he commissioned this store to print the Career Day brochures. It was going to most likely cost all of the funds he had left! Still, what did he have to lose by checking it out?

Nadine was adding two extra reams of paper into the self-service copy machine when she noticed a familiar face walk in the door. He was dressed conservatively and it was obvious he was here to do business. He glanced her way and she smiled and waved hello.

"We'll be with you in just a moment."

"Thank you." He replied setting his briefcase on the counter top. Nadine shut the copier drawer and ran around the counter to help the customer.

Eric watched as ordinary shoppers were examining packages of fresh printed photos and digging through a bin filled with boxes of staples and paper clips apparently on sale. There was pop music playing in the speakers and the sounds of machines humming in the background. This was a busy store!

Lydia was finishing up her break when Nadine stumbled into the lunch room out of breath. "You'll never…..(gasp)….guess who is out front."

Lydia pulled her hair back into a ponytail and wrapped a pink bungee elastic around it, "Richard Gere? John Travolta?"

Nadine grinned, "Walter!"

Lydia frowned, "_My_ Walter? _Mr. Here's a tip – don't call me_ -Walter?"

"No! _Jackie's_ Walter!" Nadine squealed.

Lydia stood up, "Really! You have to be kidding me." Nadine shook her head and pulled her coworker towards the door of the break room where two pair of eyes was spying on the new customer. _Walter_ was attractive with his dark brown mussed up hair and he was tall and had a kind smile. His shoulders were back which indicated self assurance and he was sporting a suit jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbow ala _Miami Vice._

Lydia grinned, "Let me take this client…"

Nadine looked slightly alarmed, "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

Chuckling, Lydia smiled, "Nope. But I am going to start some fireworks!"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red Forman gripped the sides of the porcelain sink with trembling hands as the pressure in his chest made his knees buckle. His only thought was, _I can't be having another heart attack!_ Slowly, he rose as much as he could, seeing only his pale sweaty face in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. _God, he looked so old!_ The timeworn ticker finally starting beating normally as Red opened the medicine cabinet to pull out the tiny brown bottle of Nitro, slipping the little pill under his tongue. That doctor visit with his cardiologist was way overdue.

First, he had to see Kitty and then his own health would be looked at.

Or so he thought.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

His bare legs swung over the blue vinyl covered "bed" of the doctor's examining room. His backside was chilly because the silly little dressing gown left his boxers exposed! The nurse was taking his blood pressure while a thermometer dangled from his lips. _How he wished that Kitty could be with him at this moment!_

The nurse removed the blood pressure cuff and made some notes on his file and pulled out the glass thermometer and read his temperature. She clucked her tongue and made more notes before turning at peering at him over the rim of her cat's eye glasses. "Dr. Maxwell will be with you shortly."

Maxwell had been Red's heart doctor since the kids '"didn't exactly' graduate from high school. Sure, he had deviated from the tasteless boring sodium-free diet but it had been years since his heart started acting up! Lately, he had been feeling what he thought was indigestion and then the winter cold was making Red's shoulders and back start to ache…but now that he was sitting in this bland boring room…he knew it was something more than just old age.

Dr. Maxwell was a short chipper man in his early 70's. He breezed through the doorway and slapped the medical chart on the counter before sitting on the rolling stool. "Mr. Forman, how is Kitty doing these days?"

That wasn't exactly the question Red was expecting. "Uh….she's improving? I mean her doctor's said it takes time for all that healing and her memory….she is… better?"

Maxwell nodded and pulled a stethoscope from the wall hook and popped the ear pieces in. "Let's have a heart-to-heart….shall we?" he joked thinly. "Breathe in."

Red took in a nice deep breath of air and exhaled but feeling like he needed to cough. Maxwell's brows furrowed. "I'm not liking what I'm hearing." He moved the stethoscope to Red's left shoulder blade. "Again."

Red took another worried breath. And another until Dr. Maxwell sat back down on his little spinning stool. "I'm scheduling you for some tests."

"Well shit." Red muttered under his breath. "I'm not ready to get sick…doc." He complained. Maxwell looked at him from under thick white brows, "Are you ready to get dead …Mr. Forman?" the doctor asked sternly.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Lydia batted her lashes and flirted outrageously, "So….Mr…..what do I call you?"

Eric was smitten with this tall lithe woman with long thick auburn hair that she kept twirling in and around her fingers just like she would…._Eric! Don't think that_! He cleared his throat. "Forman. Eric Forman."

Lydia hopped up on the countertop exposing a nice length of thigh as she did so and replied, "I would have pegged you for a….Walter."

Eric frowned. "Walter? Do I really look like a Walter?" _Walter Cronkite? Walt Disney? What the hell?_

"Okay, well…Eric…what can we do for you today?" Lydia slid seductively from the counter making sure Eric was watching every supple curve as she did so. "Are you here on business?"

Again, he cleared his throat and tried to focus on why he was here at Print Masters. "Er, business. A colleague of mine talked to someone about printing up brochures and gave us a quote." He pushed the faxed estimate towards this lovely woman. Lydia picked up the order form and recognized the big flowery initials and she grinned. This would be such fun!

"Oh yes…your _colleague_ was speaking to my manager. You'll have to deal directly with…. J.B…." Lydia bit back a smile – Jackie would hate being called by her initials but this was too much fun. "Let me see if my boss is available."

Lydia took the estimate, winked and blew Eric a kiss before she sashayed her way to the back of the store.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Kitty looked at the wall clock again. Why was Red late? He was usually here to take her to the common room for lunch, but the nurse brought her a sandwich since she missed the mid-day meal. "Are you feeling okay Mrs. Forman? Lost your appetite?"

"No, and I don't know where my husband is. Did he call?" She fumbled miserably at trying to remove the bed rails. "Nurse, I need to use the bathroom. Can you put these down?"

Nurse Yvonne smiled patiently and moved the rolling bed table to the side and set the walker next to the hospital bed. She assisted Kitty in standing and waited until she was secure enough to walk the eight steps to the small bathroom. "If you need help, just pull on the cord next to the toilet. I'm running to the nurse's station…I'll be right back."

Kitty walked stiltedly towards the bathroom door but waited until Yvonne was out of sight and the elder woman pushed her walker towards the door. Kitty Forman was getting the hell out of here! Red was somewhere and he needed her help!

The carpeted hallway was filled with elderly patients sitting belted in their wheelchairs…some crying softly, some with blank expressions on their faces. Televisions blared loudly for the hard of hearing and the 'chair walkers' were reaching out trying to touch someone – anyone. Kitty felt a bit shamed that at least she could walk…not very well, but she was escaping!

A glimpse of pink nurse's uniform and those squeaky white rubber shoes alerted Kitty that Yvonne was coming back. As fast as she could, Kitty dragged her walker around a corner and missed the nurse by mere seconds. Smiling to herself, she took a deep breath and turned only to run into the chest of an angry man.

"Katherine Anne Forman! What the hell are you trying to do?"

Kitty bobbled the walker and her foot slipped and she would have crashed to the floor if her husband hadn't caught her. She looked at his angry face and smiled, "I love you?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric waited in a cubicle that was much nicer than his school office. The big window gave a clear view of the traffic outside and shoppers huddled in their wooly coats running carefully to their cars. Old men with mittens were holding hot cups of coffee or something while waiting for a bus.

He looked around the room and there were giant movie size posters of products he knew were made locally. There was a vase of colorful flowers on every possible surface and one of those new IBM Personal computers. A plastic box held the floppy disks and he felt a tad jealous that his own school couldn't even afford him such a small luxury.

Crossing his hands behind his head, he looked out the window and waited patiently for the store manager to come into the office.

xXx

"Really." Jackie deadpanned. "You couldn't handle this one yourself?" Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "I mean it was you that told me to go to the Racine store and bring back that shipment of neon paper…."

Jackie rolled her eyes; Lydia could always find a good legitimate excuse to getting out of dealing with special order customers. "Go." She sighed, "But bring us back some lunch. I'm starving! I have that double wedding party coming in an hour for invitation proofs. I need all the energy I can get."

Lydia chuckled, "You'll need more than that now honey, he's waiting in your cube and oh….his name is _Walter_."

"Whatever." Jackie mumbled. She set the wedding album on the top of the file cabinet and checked her skirt and hose. Perfect. She exhaled into her palm, sniffed and smiled because her breath was still minty fresh. This customer down and the big money coming in an hour – Jackie Burkhart was ready for any challenge!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Safely tucked in her bed, Red continued to admonish his wife's Houdini escape attempt, "Really Kitty! You could have been hurt worse and no one would have known where you were!"

Kitty smiled at the sincerity in her husband's tone. He really was worried. "Red, it was just…you missed lunch and you never miss lunch and I hate this bed and these rails….I feel like a prisoner."

Red rubbed his bearded chin and sighed. He could see it from Kitty's point but he didn't want to tell her he spent all of his morning at the cardiologist - it would just worry her more…"Blame it on Bob. He came over for coffee and we got to talking and I guess I just lost track of time." Red hated that he was lying to his wife but it was better than telling her the truth – sort of.

Kitty visibly relaxed. "Oh Bob….ahahaha….he likes to talk…a lot." She fussed a little with her blanket, "How's Midge?"

Red was impressed that Kitty recalled both Bob and Midge Pinciotti. "Good. They're both good. But more importantly, how are you today?"

Kitty shrugged, "My hips are still bothering me but the pain in my back is getting better. I think."

"And the headaches?" Red was encouraging the conversation to keep her in "the now" moment. She smiled that achingly sweet smile he loved. "Only if the light is too bright."

Red relaxed against the back of the chair. "Since Christmas is coming up do you want Paula and Marty to come back?"

Kitty frowned, "God no! Did you hear them bickering after the lunch? It was just like spending time with Eric and Laurie." There was a pause and Kitty looked at her husband, "Red? Where is Laurie?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie saw the brown hair over the top of her cubicle and put on one of her brightest smiles. "Hello Walter. My name is Jackie Burkhart and I'm here to help you with your printing needs."

Eric slowly turned his head, and when his eyes locked on her huge colorful orbs, they both said, "Oh crap."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


End file.
